Sub
|name = Sub |kana = サブ |rōmaji = Sabu |japanese voice = Hiroyuki Yoshino (1999) Hiroyuki Yokoo (2011) |english voice = Kyle Hebert (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 143 |anime debut = Episode 80 (1999) Episode 64 (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Blonde (1999) Red (2011) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Bomber Group |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Member of the Bomber Group |type = Unknown |abilities = Unknown (Of his own) Countdown (As Genthru's supporter) |image gallery = yes}} Sub (サブ, Sabu) is a former member of the Bomber group, alongside Genthru and Bara.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 He was among the players trying to clear the Greed Island game. Appearance He has spiky red hair, narrow eyes, and a tattoo—that resembles a bat, a generic devil-like figure, or even a heart with arrows, on his forehead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 He is seen wearing a pink, long-sleeved shirt with the same figure as his tattoo in black and light gray pants. Personality Much like Genthru and Bara, Sub is cold and ruthless when it comes to his objective, but he cares deeply about his teammates. Background Since Sub was in Battera's mansion before entering and after leaving Greed Island, it is implied he was hired by the billionaire sometime before Gon and Killua. Plot Greed Island arc After Genthru reveals himself as the Bomber on December 29th, he returns to Battera's mansion, where he meets up with Sub and Bara, who lie in wait with Zetsu. When Puhat arrives, he is unable to sense them. They are also present when Nickes comes to bargain, and follow Genthru in the game. After verifying the promised cards are in the binder, Genthru, Sub, and Bara touch thumbs and say the keyword, which, instead of removing the Countdown bombs, causes them to explode, killing nearly everyone in Nickes' Alliance. At some point, the trio establishes a monopoly of "Night Jade" and pass by Gon, Killua, and Biscuit in Masadora. They also attempt to find out how to obtain "Wild Luck Alexandrite" and "Plot of Beach" with "Guidepost", to no avail. Roughly two months after the mass detonation, Tsezguerra contacts Genthru, offering "Patch of Forest", "Spirited Away Hollow", and "Miniature Dragon" in return for "Night Jade". Sub is suspicious of the deal, which he realizes to be aimed at breaking their monopoly of the card. Nonetheless, he and Bara insist on accepting. He promises Motaricke to let him go if, after rolling a Risky Dice, he obtains "Wild Luck Alexandrite" with "Lottery", but the strategy fails repeatedly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 Sub and Bara come up with the idea of getting the cards they need from Tsezguerra's team with a combination of Risky Dice and Tax Collector's Gauntlet, despite the risks involved. The two protest when Genthru rolls the dice to share the same risks as them. When, one hour later, Tsezguerra contacts them again, the Bomber(s) accept to meet with him. After changing the appearance of their two captives so they look like them, Sub and Bara camouflage themselves before Tsezguerra's team reaches the place of the supposed exchange, the Tax Collector's Gauntlet already around their wrist. Their dice roll is successful, so they run towards the group and, when all four are within range, steal four cards each before returning to Masadora, where they celebrate their success and make plans on how to proceed next.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 Sub's name is mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Soon, they reach a total of 97 cards, the only two they lack being "Wild Luck Alexandrite" and "Plot of Beach".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 By casting "List", the Bomber(s) discover that Tsezguerra has obtained the latter card, which they reckon to be in his possession. His injury prompts them to demand he hand it over in one hour, or the hostilities will begin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 When they meet, Tsezguerra's teammates steal cards from the Bomber(s) while the Hunter flies them back to Masadora. Although no important cards were taken, the Bomber(s) resolve to kill Tsezguerra and take his cards by force. In the following eight days, the Hunter's group resorts to hit-and-run tactics while also evading them. One night, one of them fires an arrow at Sub while he is sleeping, but Bara saves him. Sub wonders how they can keep finding them without spells, and Genthru suggests it is due to someone's Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 They thus stake out the Spell Card Shop in Masadora, attacking all players who purchase cards there and taking all their transportation spells. If they have not met Tsezguerra, they let them leave and have them gather more transportation spells, whereas they kill them if the Hunter appears among their contacts. A week later, they have amassed 48 "Accompany" cards, 3 more than Tsezguerra's team, they begin to give chase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 They make Tsezguerra's team expend 41 "Accompany". At some point, Bara and Sub have impostors go with Genthru while they return to the Spell Card Shop to ambush Tsezguerra's ally, expecting him to go buy more cards. Eventually, word gets out and players stop visiting the shop. When Tsezguerra's team is all out of transportation spells, Sub and Bara regroup with Genthru in Soufrabi before going after the Hunter again, who leaves the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Ten days later, the Bomber(s) wait by the Shiso Tree. Sub is confident Tsezguerra's team has given up for good and will not return. When the 240 hours expire, the three head back to Masadora to get more transportation spells before targeting Gon, Killua, and Biscuit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 Sub is assigned to fighting Killua. The Bomber(s) fly to the badlands, where they are tricked by the kids' act, who refuse their offer and escape to Masadora. The Bomber(s) follow them but lose sight of them when they hide. They check the Spell Card Shop, then use one more "Accompany" to find them. They give chase, impressed with the kids' speed. When Gon refuses to hand over the cards again, Sub moves to block Killua's way. He blocks his kick and counters, but Killua stops his punch with his feet.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 175 Unexpectedly, Killua pulls a card out of his binder: it is an "Accompany" that he had disguised as another card and which he reverts with a Paladin's Necklace, relocating himself and Sub. The two trade blows until Killua uses Rhythm Echo and then Lightning Palm to stun Sub for a few moments, with Sub mistaking the Nen ability for a stun gun. He dodges one of Killua's yo-yos, and is astounded when it fells a tree in its path. He avoids more attacks until he suffers a blow. Noticing a flaw in Killua's guard, he knocks the yo-yo off his arm and charges, landing a kick with a feint. However, Killua had intentionally given him the impression of leaving himself open and hits him from behind with a second yo-yo. Barely conscious, Sub figures out Killua's trap before the boy knocks him out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 Killua restrains him and meets up with his teammates, who have also defeated their opponents.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 181 They prepare to heal themselves and the Bomber(s) with "Angel's Breath". When only one "Angel's Breath" is left, Sub insists Gon use it on Genthru, since he himself suffered only minor injuries.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 Abilities & Powers Sub is a capable hand-to-hand combatant and Nen user. He can find an enemy's weak spots, but he is not a flawless observer, as Killua tricked him into attacking in a way that would leave him exposed to the assassin's next move. He is an accurate thrower, as he managed to knock off one of Killua's yo-yos with a rock, although the boy allowed him to do so. Sub is also fairly durable and endowed with a good resistance to electricity, seeing that Killua's Lightning Palm left him stunned only for a few moments. Nen Sub appears not to have any Nen abilities of his own. When Bara, Genthru, and he put their thumbs together and say a keyword, the time bombs conjured by Genthru explode simultaneously. At the time of their fight, Sub had more aura than Killua, which prompted the latter to conclude that despite having the upper hand in physical strength, his normal attacks would be ineffective. The fact that Killua admitted a direct hit from Sub would spell his end, as well as Sub withstanding one hit from Killua's yo-yos without injury, might also mean Sub is a good Enhancement user. He is fairly skilled at Zetsu, as neither Puhat, who passed Tsezguerra's selection, nor Tsezguerra himself or his allies could feel his presence. Battles Trivia * In the official databook, his name is also spelled as "'Sabu"Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 137) (identical to the ''rōmaji'' for his original name). * Sub's original Japanese name, サブ (Sabu), written with ''hiragana'', さぶ, is one of the [[wikipedia:Nanori|''nanori ]] readings—used for names of people—of the [[wikipedia:Kanji|''kanji]] 三 (lit. meaning "three"), which may be due to the fact that the "Bomber" is actually a group composed by 3 people. * Sub's forehead tattoo—a devil-like figure with a heart shape and horns/arrows—could be an allusion to the Countdown bombs whose timers are connected to the victims' heartbeats and to the meaning of the name of the group he integrates ("Bomb Devil" in the base kanji). * Since Battera mentioned hiring Hunters multiple times, it is possible Sub is one.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 122 Miscellaneous * Genthru's Japanese 2011 anime voice actor provided Sub's voice in the 1999 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation de:Sub es:Sub fr:Sabu ru:Саб zh:沙布 Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Bombers Category:Antagonists